Rêves et cauchemars
by Serenade bleue
Summary: Un jour, j'ai fait un rêve, et la seule chose dont je me souvient, c'est qu'il était super classe! Un jour, j'ai fait un rêve, et la seule chose dont je me souvient, c'est qu'il était super bizarre. Un jour, j'ai fait un rêve, et la seule chose dont je me souvient, c'est qu'il m'a donné envie de pleurer... Et vous? De quoi avez-vous rêvé?
1. Le four

La plupart du temps, on ne se souvient pas de ce dont on rêve. Il se limite souvent à des images flash, des impressions floues, ou des sons lointains. En général, tout le scénario que l'on se crée n'a pas vraiment de sens. Le cerveau prend des informations et les associe sans se demander si elles vont bien ensemble. C'est pour ça que lorsque l'on rêve qu'on est en train de faire une partie de ping-pong avec Mario, on se dit sur l'instant _"Salaud! Laisse moi placer un smash et manger ma glace!"_. Mais quand on se réveille, on se dit alors _"Mais j'ai fumé quoi là!?"_. Puis plus tard, on se rappelle qu'on a fait une partie de ping-pong à l'école et qu'en rentrant, on a vu la pub du nouveau jeu Mario à la télé.

On peu flipper pour un rien quand on rêve. Mais le principe même du rêve, c'est de le vivre. Donc même si on rêve qu'on est à côté d'un petit serpent, on ressent sa dangerosité, donc on panique. Là, on entre dans la catégorie du cauchemar.

Ici, le sens se limite à se que j'ai ressenti, et sur les origines de ce cauchemar. C'est du vécu, donc c'est difficile à comprendre (allez comprendre les rêves ou les cauchemars des autres de toute façon), mais j'imagine que tout le monde à une certaine expérience des rêves, plus ou moins loufoques, ou plus ou moins glauques.

* * *

 **Le four:**

Au début de mon année de terminale, je suis allée avec ma sœur et deux classe (dont la mienne) dans le nord-est de la France pour un voyage scolaire. Le thème était "les mémoires des guerres mondiales". Les professeurs avaient apprécié notre voyage à Berlin l'année précédente et avaient donc décidé de renouveler l'expérience avec les mêmes élèves. C'est vrais que, non seulement, je n'avais encore jamais participé à deux voyages scolaires de suite (si un séjour au ski peut s'appeler "voyage scolaire"), mais en plus, l'atmosphère était vraiment très agréable. Moi qui m'attendais à un chaos sans nom, à cause de la difficulté à gérer une quarantaine d'élèves français (il faut bien préciser ce détail), j'ai été surprise de voir qu'aucun élève n'a fait l'idiot sur la route ou n'a lancé de bataille de nourriture pendant les repas. Bref, ce séjour restera gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Peut-être même un peu trop si on prend en compte une visite au camp de concentration du Struthof. Le paysage ne semblait pas avoir été le théâtre d'une extermination, car il était entouré d'une très belle forêt, et les cabanes ne semblaient pas aussi effrayantes que prévue. Seuls les fils barbelés, la grande porte d'entrée, la potence, la chambre à gaz ou les chambres de torture située à coté d'un four crématoire nous rappelaient que nous étions entrés en Enfer. Tous semblait propre. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur les mûrs ou de cadavre laissé en exposition. Mais la simple vue de ces pièces aux carrelage bien lavé ne pouvait que nous dégoûter. Sans le vouloir, notre imagination travaillait pour nous montrer les horreurs qui s'étaient déroulées en ces lieux. Et encore, je ne pense pas que nous puissions réellement nous en faire une idée précise.

Il est impressionnant de pouvoir constater que les directeurs de camps comme Joseph Kramer ou Rudolph Höss pouvaient se montrer très inventifs pour faire souffrir d'autre êtres humains. Certain prétendaient d'ailleurs faire des recherches au nom de la science. Ils appliquaient à des hommes, des femmes ou des enfants des traitement que l'on réservait à des animaux de laboratoire, car les essayer sur des gens était immorale.

Dans mon rêve, je me revoit marcher entre de grosses barres de métal, comme des tuyaux. Il y avait un enfant avec moi. J'ai vu une personne mettre un autre enfant sur un brancard et l'enfermer dans un four crématoire. J'ai serré l'autre dans mes bras, j'ai caché ses yeux et bouché ses oreilles du mieux que je pouvais. Mais je pouvait entendre les cris de la victime. L'adulte avait disparut, je voyais des flammes s'échapper de la grosse bonbonne noircie. L'atmosphère était sombre. En quelques secondes, je me retrouve à sa place, entre 4 mûrs. Je brûle, je crie et j'ai terriblement mal. Je ne voit rien, j'ai l'impression d'être collée à un four allumé et que ma peau est en train de fondre.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais encore l'impression de chaleur intense et que tous les liquides de mon corps s'étaient évaporés.


	2. L'émeu-garou

Dans ce rêve-ci, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'explications. Il est court, simpliste, mais je vous défis d'essayer d'échapper à ce genre de truc où de ne pas avoir mal quand il vous attrape. Dans les courses-poursuites, on a toujours cette impression que notre vie est en jeu. Et quand on se réveille, cette impression d'être un peu mort.

* * *

 **L'émeu-garou:**

Je cours dans la plaine. Il n'y a pas d'ombre aux alentours et le soleil brille dans le ciel. Mais il y a une chose qui me poursuit. Je suis terrifiée et j'essaye de courir le plus vite que je peux. Soudain, elle me fauche les jambes et je tombe sur le sol. Un émeu géant aux yeux rouges est penché sur moi et me regarde d'une façon effrayante. Je n'arrive pas à me relever. Quelque chose bloque mes mouvements. L'émeu relève la tête puis la projette vers moi, bec en première ligne. Je sent mes pommettes, mon front et mon menton se briser; mes joues et mes lèvres se déchirer et mes yeux s'enfoncer dans leurs orbites. Il détache des lambeaux de peau sur toute la longueur de mes joues. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux car il m'a arraché les paupières. Je ne peux pas parler car il m'a arraché la langue. Je suis obligée de le regarder me torturer sans pouvoir prononcer un mot compréhensible. Tous les os de mon visage sont en miette à cause des coups répétés et je sais que du sang coule sur ma peau et dans mes yeux, ce qui me fait voir floue.

Quand je me suis réveillée, la douleur était encore présente. Instinctivement, j'ai touché chaque parties de mon visage. J'avais encore l'impression de les sentir craquer et je voyais encore les yeux rouges de cet émeu-garou qui continuaient de me fixer.

.

.

* * *

Je ne sais plus vraiment l'origine de ce cauchemar. Je pense qu'il devait être en rapport avec un documentaire animalier plutôt violent que j'ai vu auparavant.


	3. La fête sur le bateau

Je crois que ce rêve-ci est sans doute l'un des plus précis dont je me souvienne. Assez étrange, et je suis totalement incapable de me figurer ce qui m'a fait rêver de ça. Espionnage ou désir sexuel refoulé (supposé dans Le cauchemar de **Johann Heinrich Füssli** ), je ne sais pas du tout.

* * *

 **La fête sur le bateau:**

Ma sœur et moi sommes sur un immense bateau ressemblant à un porte-avion. On est toutes les deux sur le pont et on marche vers une espèce de grand entrepôt. Je sais qu'il y a des gens avec des armes qui nous regardes. Quand on entre on voit des centaines et des centaines de personnes en train de faire la fête. Ça danse ça chante ça mange et ça boit joyeusement. Tout le monde et heureux et s'amuse. Nous allons au bar et commandons une boisson tout en observant la scène d'un air moins enjoué. Il y a un gangster sur ce bateau et nous devons l'arrêter. Tous ces gens sont en danger car il veut les tuer, même si ils sont beaucoup et que ça semble un peu extrême. Ma sœur me montre un escalier qui mène dans les quartiers VIP. Notre homme est obligatoirement là-bas, donc il faut trouver un moyen de passer la sécurité pour continuer notre mission. Juste en bas des escaliers, il y a un grand colosse qui bloque le passage. Ma sœur me demande de faire diversion pendant qu'elle passe. Je pars donc saluer poliment le garde. Même si il est très grand, il a un visage très jeune. Je pense même qu'il avait l'air d'avoir mon âge. Je lui parle gentiment, je ris, je suis agréable. C'est comme si j'essayais de le séduire. Non, ce n'est pas "comme si", je lui fait bien du charme. Bizarrement, ça marche. Ma sœur passe juste derrière lui en me faisant signe de la rejoindre plus tard. Mais je n'arrive pas à fausser compagnie au garde.

Il me parle gentiment pendant un moment et me serre dans ses bras. Je le trouve même très agréable et ça me fait mal au cœur de devoir lui mentir. Je ne dirai pas que je suis amoureuse de lui, mais j'aime bien sa compagnie. Elle me rend heureuse. Soudain, je me rappelle que ma sœur m'attend et qu'elle a besoin de moi pour arrêter le criminel. En regardant l'autre, je me souviens aussi qu'il travaille pour ces dangereuses personnes. Je lui fait un triste sourire en lui disant que je doit partir. Sans me retourner, je m'élance dans les escaliers mais je sais qu'il m'appelle avec une voix brisée. Quand j'arrive en haut, je vois ma sœur cachée derrière un rideau. Je la rejoint et observe. Plus loin, il y a un homme assis sur un canapé avec d'autre personnes. Nous savons que c'est lui qu'on recherche. Discrètement, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de contrôle. Nous disposons des explosifs à l'intérieur et on glisse dans un tuyaux qui mène à la salle des machines.

Il y a une ellipse temporelle car on se retrouve sur le pont d'un autre bateau. Le grand porte-avion est en train de couler, mais tous les passagers sont sains et saufs et tous les criminels sont arrêtés. Ma sœur et moi sommes félicités pour notre travail, mais je n'arrête pas de regarder autour de moi. J'essaye de retrouver le garde parmi les prisonniers, mais je ne le vois pas. Au moment même où j'allais partir à sa recherche, je me réveille dans mon lit, la respiration sifflante et avec un énorme poids sur le cœur.


	4. Le poulet maléfique

Bonne année à tous!

Voici le récit d'un rêve que j'ai fait un peu avant les vacances de noël, mais comme mon ordinateur a décidé de faire de la résistance, je ne le poste que maintenant.

Celui-ci est un peu particulier, car il illustre une peur que l'on pourrait penser ridicule, mais qui est beaucoup plus commune qu'on ne le pense: la peur de l'homicide. Souvent, on fait des choses dans un rêve que l'on ne pourrait ou n'oserait pas faire dans la vie réelle. Un rêve angoissant ou humiliant traduit en général une mauvaise estime de soi, et arrive souvent lorsque l'on se sent vulnérable ou triste dans ses études, son travail ou sa famille. Le rêve peut aider à mettre en lumière des question que l'on se pose inconsciemment.

Ici, c'est: dans cette situation, comment je réagirai moi? Si quelqu'un me menace, serai-je capable de me défendre et de le tuer?

Mais souvent, le rêve est irrationnel. Il nous met dans des situations que l'on est incapable de gérer. Plus spécifiquement, notre cerveau nous met dans une situation que l'on sait ingérable, et au réveil, on se sent particulièrement traumatisé.

Mais ce dont il faut se rappeler, c'est que notre cerveau extériorise des angoisses communes. Les ressentir, c'est se donner le pouvoir de réagir pour surmonter cet état de fragilité. Les ressentir, c'est réfléchir sur nos actions futures.

* * *

Le poulet maléfique :

Si les romans noirs et les bandes-dessinées « l'élève Ducobu » m'ont appris une chose, c'est qu'il y a toujours une chute à une blague. Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, légère ou satirique, bien amenée ou ratée, la chute sera toujours là pour faire rire ou réfléchir l'interlocuteurice.

N'attendez pas de chute à cette histoire, car il n'y en aura pas. N'allez pas chercher une quelconque spiritualité ou pointe d'ironie dans ce texte, il n'y en aura pas non plus. Certains/aines auront lu le titre en se disant que ce rêve est humoristique. Ielles auront souri en se disant qu'un poulet, un coq qui n'aura jamais la chance de se reproduire, ne peut pas être maléfique, et ielles auront tout à fait raison. En effet, regarder un poulet peut difficilement produire chez le spectateurice une réaction autre qu'un rictus moqueur, car il n'y a rien de plus banalement amusant qu'un poulet tournant en rond et picorant des graines sur le sol, sauf peut-être le pigeon, mais je soupçonne ces créatures d'être plus machiavéliques que leurs yeux de merlan frit ne le laissent paraître, attendant calmement leur heure avant de nous sauter dessus tels des loups affamés.

Ce petit trait d'humour vous a fait rire ?

Peu importe la réponse, ce sera le seul que vous verrez ici. Je ne suis même pas certaine de le trouver drôle moi-même.

Ce titre n'a pas pour vocation d'être comique. Seulement de montrer la dissymétrie entre l'emballage et le contenu. Les littéraires (ou du moins une partie) auront remarqué qu'il s'apparente à une oxymore telle la classique et délicate phrase « une obscure lumière », car « poulet » et « maléfique » n'ont rien à faire ensemble d'ordinaire. Même un poulet noir ou ébouriffé paraîtra mignon aux yeux de celui ou celle qui le regarde.

Mais ici, ce rêve est un cauchemar, et dans un cauchemar, tout peut prendre des dimensions terrifiantes. Les sensations restent brumeuses et incertaines, mais au réveil, le goût du sang, l'impression d'étouffer, l'envie de vomir ou de pleurer ne disparaissent pas tout de suite. Même les rêves les plus érotiques ou émotionnels s'oxydent au fil des secondes, faisant disparaître la vue avant le toucher. Telle une hyène affamée, le temps écorche gentiment, ronge doucement, arrache silencieusement chaque morceau du rêve, lèche et suce la moelle des os avant de les broyer délicatement. Voici la fin du rêve, il n'en reste plus rien une fois les yeux grands ouverts. Mais si le temps n'a pas pu terminer son festin, on ne peut s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers l'ombre de la chambre pour voir s'il a bien disparu.

La mort dans le cauchemar est l'illustration d'un esprit trop humain pour ne pas se faire du mal. La violence envers les autres et soi-même nous rappelle à notre faiblesse, à notre état que l'on juge parfois trop primitif ou larvaire.

On chercher des explications sur nos actes et l'on se dit : « C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? » ou « Je pourrai faire ça moi ? ».

Alors même que l'on a le doigt sur la détente, notre père ou notre mère au bout du canon alors même que l'on a mis un couteau sous la gorge d'un amie ou d'un inconnue alors même que l'on se trouve sur le rebord de la fenêtre, semblant d'un seul coup bien plus haute que dans nos souvenirs, on s'interroge, on se demande si on doit le faire. Mais avant d'avoir pu se dire que ce n'était pas réel, le coup part, et la seule chose qui reste est la saveur du sang, le tremblement des doigts, ou l'impression de tomber comme une pierre.

La sensation de tuer ou d'être tuée me terrifie et m'interroge. Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve que je tire sur quelqu'un, ou que je frappe une personne à mort car elle veut me manger les pieds ? Ici, Freud aurait pu y placer son éternelle interprétation sexuelle, comme le fait de s'en prendre à une personne que l'on désire secrètement, ou de métaphoriser l'acte charnel avec un couteau rentrant et sortant d'une plaie.

J'attends toujours une explication de la pars de mon côté obscur. J'attends toujours de savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me maîtriser à ce moment-là et pourquoi j'ai encore les mains qui tremble quand je suis dans mon lit.

Je peux encore revoir la scène. Il n'y avait rien que je connaissais. On aurait dit un mélange entre la forêt et la ville. A chaque fois que je tournais la tête, ce n'était pas le même décor. Seul demeurait la brume marécageuse qui enveloppait tout, corps et âme.

Je sentais le vent griffer ma peau, je sentais le froid mordre mes os. Pourtant je transpirais. Etait-ce de la sueur ou de la pluie ? Je l'ignorais. J'avais juste la désagréable sensation d'être trempée et d'être nue à force de voir mes vêtements fusionner avec ma peau.

Autour de moi, le vide hurlait.

Mais d'où venait alors se sentiment d'oppression ?

Il faisait sombre, pourtant on était en plein jour. On était en plein jour, pourtant on ne voyait pas le soleil. La lumière venait seulement de la brume, mais celle-ci restait opaque.

J'avais l'impression d'être seule, tout en distinguant des gens autour de moi. Ielles ne faisaient rien, ne disaient rien. Ielles restaient immobiles, anonymes, sans visage ni forme distinctive. J'étais la seule à m'agiter et à tourner dans tous les sens. Moi je savais, je savais à quel point la situation était désespérée.

En face de moi, il y avait une porte, petite et profondément ancrée dans une cavité. Et derrière cette porte, un oiseau noir s'apprêtait à détruire le monde, un petit oiseau déterminé à tout réduire en cendre. Il avait le plumage noir, il était minuscule, il avait une aigrette rouge sur la tête et des yeux flamboyants, c'était un petit poulet, dont le but ultime était d'annihiler tout ce qui l'entourait, lui et moi compris.

Si au commencement, je m'étais contentée de regarder autour de moi, les yeux plongés dans un vide criant silencieusement, en tremblant de peur, la suite s'enchaîna comme si un arbitre avait donné le signal « partez » à des athlètes.

Hurlant à m'en arracher les poumons, je me suis précipitée sur la porte.

Je cherchais à l'enfoncer, il fallait que je l'enfonce ! Je devais aller de l'autre côté et empêcher ce poulet de parvenir à ses fins ! Il allait le faire ! La mort était si proche, et moi, je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas disparaître sans rien faire. Mais j'avais beau frapper avec mes poings et mes épaules, je m'enfonçais dans cette porte aussi facilement que dans de la mousse. Aucun son n'en sortait. Peut-être que ce que je sentais était le matelas après tout. Je ne pouvais pas avancer, luttant contre une matière flexible et indestructible.

Dans un dernier élan de panique, ma voix réussie à atteindre un volume et une fréquence que je n'aurais jamais imaginée. Montant de plus en haut dans les aiguës, j'implorais les personnes se trouvant derrière moi d'ouvrir la porte.

Je criais : « Ouvrez-la ! Ouvrez-la ! Il va la… ! Il va la… ! »

Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase. Moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à la formuler. Ou plutôt, je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Une des personnes fini par faire un mouvement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait fait et je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était entrer.

Sentant la porte céder sous mes mains, je me précipitais à l'intérieur. Il faisait noir, et la pièce semblait haute et circulaire, comme une tour sans plafond. Instinctivement, je tendis les bras pour attraper quelque chose à la volée. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume. Mes mains s'étaient fermement refermées sur une boule, tandis que mon corps redescendait vers le sol.

Penchée en avant, je serrais ma prise contre mon ventre.

Je ne pouvais entendre que les bruits de ma respiration. Un sentiment de soulagement me parcouru soudain l'échine. La vie se déversait dans mes veines avec une violence incroyable. Qu'il était agréable de se sentir saine et sauve ! En écartant les mains, la figure du poulet apparu, immobile, muet. Je le tenais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus anéantir le monde. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte à quel point son plumage était doux, à quel point il était petit et frêle. J'appréciais son contact, et je voulais qu'il ressente la même douceur. Calmement, j'essayais de lui parler, de le caresser. J'espérais le ramener à la raison, le convaincre de tout arrêter.

Mais plus je lui parlais, plus il se débattait. Peu importe le temps que je passais à essayer de le calmer, il continuait à s'agiter. Et mes mains qui ne se desserraient pas.

Plus le temps passait, plus cela m'apparaissait comme une horrible évidence. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne pourrai pas le ramener. Il allait finir par m'échapper et tout serait alors perdu. La peur de mourir qui m'avait quitté auparavant revînt à la charge.

Je ne voulais pas mourir.

Je ne voulais pas que mes actions soient vaines.

Et son cou qui paraissait si fragile…

Il me sembla alors que le temps s'était figé.

Doucement, mes doigts caressaient les petites plumes de sa nuque.

Je savais ce que je devais faire.

Lentement, une de mes mains s'est agrippée à son ventre, tandis que l'autre empoignait son cou, juste en dessous du bec.

Une seconde s'écoula…

Une seconde s'écoula…

Une seconde s'écoula…

Une seconde s'écoula…

Le plus difficile fut de sentir ses cervicales craquer et se déboîter.

D'un coup sec, mes deux mains avaient pris des chemins opposés.

D'un coup sec, je lui avais tordu le cou.

Je me souviens encore du bruit tranchant qui en avait résulté. Je l'avais très distinctement entendu, ce petit « crac », le vacarme assourdissant d'une vie qui s'éteint.

Quand j'ai regardé vers le bas, mes yeux se sont posés sur le corps sans vie, pendant lourdement dans le vide, me crachant à la figure l'acte abominable que je venais de commettre. J'avais pris une vie…j'avais tué quelqu'un…sans hésiter…

J'aurai pu insister, j'aurai pu faire en sorte que les choses se passent autrement. Mais je ne voulais pas mourir, j'avais peur de ne pas réussir, je me disais que c'était la seule chose à faire, et j'ai cédé à la « facilité ».

J'ai pleuré, j'ai crié, je me suis maudite pour mon impuissance et ma monstruosité. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que je pouvais tuer encore ?

Je me suis réveillée à ce moment-là. J'étais trempée de sueur, en larme, et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ma main enserrait une boule de vide, et dans mes oreilles bourdonnait encore cet horrible son.

Ce petit « crac ».


End file.
